Origin of the Squidhead
by Cobalt Pop Maxwell
Summary: A humorous and maybe hot fic about how Thrust came to aquire the title of Squidhead. I can't believe I wrote this. Please read and review.


Summary: A humorous and maybe hot fic about how Thrust came to aquire the title of Squidhead.  
  
I thought this little piece up in a Barnes and Noble after looking at a how to draw manga book while pretending to sleep in one to those oh so comfy chairs. Hmm, I guess Diet Coke also has caffine in it as well, hehe (like I didn't already know). Don't worry, it's short, anyway, please enjoy this!  
  
Origin of the Squidhead  
  
Even though it always looked like night, it was a dull and boring day up on the Decepticon moonbase. The minicon alarm had been quiet all that day so far; when it would sound again was up to the next awakening minicon. So for this rare moment of prolonged quiet, the different Decepticons were off in various locations doing various things in the base, as not to get on each others circuitry. As to the whereabouts and doings of the other warriors, who knows, but the great Decepticon leader Megatron could be found currently in the throne room.  
  
Megatron sat on his throne with this ankles crossed, his head resting in his hand which rested on the armrest as he gazed at the laptop screen in his lap. Soft music could be heard eminating from the laptop as Megatron scrolled down a human created webpage found from the humans internet with his freehand. 'What is it about these human females?' he mused, gazing at the human, clad in hardly anything. 'Sure, they may be human, but there's something about them that's, well, just really hot.' Still staring at her awhile later, he slowly powered offline and began to dream.  
  
Okay, so floating in pink, red, orange, and yellow light wasn't his cup of energon--he was more of a purple and green kind of mech--but it felt so warm and comforting, he couldn't help but like it slightly. "Megatron," a soft feminine voice called out.  
  
"Who's there?" he demanded. "Show yourself!"  
  
"Megatron, Megatron," a series of feminine voices chorused lustfully. About a dozen human females from the website appeared infront of him. Though humans were about twenty times smaller than transformers, the girls floating closer and closer to him were his exact size. They may have not been femmes, but they were quite visually pleasing, so Megatron relaxed as they surrounded him. "Just relax, Lord Megatron," one of the girls whispered into his audio receptor as they removed his armor and began to carress him all over and give him a sensual massage.  
  
Back in the throne room as Megatron slept, a smile formed on his lips and he started drooling energon as he slept. Starscream, who happened to run in at that moment for a fight, stopped suddenly and just stared at the state the Decepticon leader was in. Not knowing whether to laugh or wake him, he simply left the room and went to tell the others what he saw.  
  
In the dream where Megatron currently resided, he was recieving a splendidly pleasurable massage from the girls, responding in in subtle moans because it felt so good.  
  
In real time, the Decepticons led by Starscream walked into the throne room to see what Starscream was talking about. Attempting to wake Megatron up, Thrust walked up to the throne and tried the wave-hand-infront-of-face routine. "Megatron, Sir?" he prodded.  
  
The girl floating in front of him floated closer, almost laying ontop of him and wrapped her thin arms around his neck and shoulders. "Is everything to your liking, Megatron Sir?" the girl whispered in the other audio receptor on his left side.  
  
"It is, uh, what is your name?" he whispered back. She turned to face him.  
  
"My name's--," but she didn't get that far. Just then, her face shifted into Thrusts and her body became tentacles connecting to the head. The tentacles wrapped around Megatron as the other girls became the head of Thrust and tentacles that grew from them wrapped around him as well. Becoming uncomfortably sticky, he gasped as he tried to pull the tentacles off, but to no avail. "Megatron, Sir?" Thrust's voice echoed faintly from the head floating infront of him.  
  
In real time again, "Megatron, Sir?" Thrust prodded again, this time Megatron's red optics powered up to look at the tactitician standing infront of him. He growled and set the laptop on his lap down beside him as his optics glowed brighter and brighter.  
  
"Ah good, Sir. You're finally awa--," screamed Thrust as he was knocked senseless from the punch into the wall behind him.  
  
"YOU WILL PAY DEARLY FOR THAT SQUIDHEAD!" he boomed throughout the room as he stood with his laptop and tried to get the image of squidhead from his dream out of his head as he exited the room.  
  
***  
  
Okay, that was interesting to say the least. I almost can't believe I wrote this. Did you get it? Did you like it? Oh, just tell me what you think. U_U;;  
  
Cobalt 


End file.
